Tobi's Day Off
by BlackDolphin13
Summary: Tobi wanders away from the Akatsuki hideout and meets some interesting new friends.


Hi everyone reading this one shot

**Hi everyone reading this one shot. Yes, this will be a one shot, and no, I will not be adding more chapters. My friend Bridgit and I came up with the idea for Tobi's Day Off. Bridgit is awesome for helping with the storyline and the couples.**

**This has almost all the main couples in Naruto. I don't agree with most of them, but oh well. **

**Review please!!**

**-BlackDolphin13-**

**Tobi's Day Off**

Tobi woke up tired. He and Deidara just finished another long mission and Tobi was tired. He didn't like when Leader-sama gave them long missions because they were always traveling.

"TOBI!! WAKE UP AND MAKE ME BREAKFAST!!" Deidara yelled up the stairs to Tobi's room.

"Coming Deidara-sempai," Tobi said. He skipped down the stairs and into the dinning room. Deidara was standing in the doorway, waiting impatiently for Tobi.

"I want scrambled eggs with toast and DON'T BURN IT!!" Deidara said to Tobi as he left the room.

"Yes Deidara-sempai," Tobi said sadly. As usual, Deidara never said thank you. Tobi walked over to the coat hanger near the door and grabbed his frilly apron to get working.

Tobi was in the middle of cooking the eggs in a pan on the stove when a butterfly flew in the window. It was purple with white spots on it. "Wow, pretty butterfly," Tobi said, spacing out. He watched the butterfly fly around the kitchen, completely forgetting Deidara's eggs on the stove. The butterfly circled around Tobi's head, making him giggle.

The butterfly flew out the window. "Wait butterfly!" Tobi called to it, but the butterfly kept flying away. Tobi jumped out the window to follow the butterfly. It led him away from the Akatsuki hideout into the forest. Tobi skipped along, following the butterfly to somewhere unknown.

Tobi came to the edge of a cliff. Looking down he saw the village of Konoha spread out below him. Tobi looked across the village and saw the six Hokage faces carved on the rocks. He recognized one of them as a certain kyubi the Akatsuki never could capture.

Years had passed since the Akatsuki tried to get all the biju. Tobi still remembered faking his death. Konoha had no idea that the Akatsuki still lived.

Tobi looked around. The butterfly flew away while he was looking at Konoha. "Awwww, Tobi no like," Tobi said sadly. He started walking into Konoha to look for something to do.

Tobi walked into the town looking for something to do. He came to a playground where a little girl was building a sand castle. She had blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Hi mister," the girl said happily.

"Hi I'm Tobi," Tobi said.

"I'm Ajisai," the girl said. "You look weird," she giggled. "Do you want to build sand castles with me?" she asked.

"Sure!" Tobi said happily. He sat down to help the girl make her sand castles.

"You aren't from around here," the girl said. Tobi nodded. "Can you guess what I want to be when I grow up?" the girl asked excitedly.

"No," Tobi said.

The girl stood up. "I'm going to be the Hokage, just like my daddy!" the girl declared.

"Sounds like a good dream. I know you'll do it!" Tobi said.

"Thanks," the girls said sitting down. "Will you be my friend?" the girl asked.

"Sure," Tobi said happily.

"AKATSUKI!!" a voice screeched. A pink haired lady ran over to them, pulling Ajisai away. "Ajisai, stay away from him, he's dangerous!!" the lady yelled.

"But mommy, he's my friend," the girl pouted. A blonde man in Hokage robes ran to see what was going on.

"Sakura what the...HOLY SHIT AKATSUKI!!" Naruto yelled. "Stay away from our daughter!!"

"NO NO TOBI NO LIKE," Tobi yelled, running away from the people. All the yelling was scaring him. Tobi ran until he came to a field on the outskirts of Konoha. It had a small waterfall and a pond in it and was surrounded by trees. Tobi saw a small boy sitting on the grass staring up at the clouds. At the sound of Tobi approaching, the boy turned and looked at him. The boy was small with spiky blonde hair and dark eyes. Next to him was a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes. They were both were lying down, their arms folded behind their heads.

"Man, what a drag," the boy said in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"Be nice. What's your name?" the girl asked Tobi.

"Tobi," Tobi answered.

"I'm Kumo and this is my twin Taimanno," the girl said. She giggled. "You look weird. Do you want to watch the clouds with us?"

"Sure. You don't look alike," Tobi said lying down.

"That's because we're fraternal twins," Kumo said

"Why are you watching the clouds?" Tobi asked curious.

"We're hiding from our mom. She's always bugging us to train," Taimanno said.

"Yeah, we'd rather be lazy. Dad told us when we want to do nothing to watch the clouds," the girl Kumo said.

"Then mom hit him on the head with her big fan," Taimanno said.

"She was in a good mood that day," Kumo said.

"Tobi knows someone like that," Tobi said, thinking of Deidara-sempai.

"Do you always refer to yourself in the third person? It's annoying," Taimanno said.

All of a sudden they heard, "AKATSUKI!! Shika, Get It!!" a blonde woman yelled at Tobi. She was standing next to a bored black-haired man.

"What do you want me to do about it Temari? I can't take on an Akatsuki!!" Shikamaru said scared. Temari looked next to Tobi and saw the two kids.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY KIDS!!" Temari screeched at Tobi as she took out her fan. She ran at him. Tobi just managed to dodge her swinging fan before she opened it and let out a whirlwind that swept Tobi away.

Tobi yelled as the whirlwind carried him over the trees, picking up debris along the way. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," Tobi said as he was pelted with huge logs and tree branches. Finally the whirlwind grew smaller until it disappeared. Tobi saw that he was still on the edge of Konoha and the village was in sight. He was at a large log house with a huge yard. On the side was a vegetable garden surrounded by a small stone wall.

Tobi saw a young boy playing with a puppy in the front yard. The boy had on a gray sweatshirt. He also had brown hair and white eyes with no pupils.

"Hi who are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm Tobi," Tobi said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Okami," the boy said. He giggled. "You look weird. Do you want to play?" he asked.

"Sure," Tobi said sitting down. The puppy jumped up and started to lick him. "Tobi like puppy," Tobi said. The puppy scrambled around, trying to sniff Tobi. Okami giggled.

"He likes you. That's something because he doesn't like anyone, even daddy," Okami said. "He only likes mommy and me. You must be special," Okami said.

"Tobi's not special. Tobi is just having fun," Tobi said.

"Yeah, but you have to be special. Daddy said my puppy only seems to like people with eye kekkei genkai. That's why he likes me and mommy. We have the byakugan. But daddy says he doesn't like pricks because he doesn't like Uncle Neji," Okami said.

"He wouldn't like Itachi, that's for sure," Tobi said.

"Why? Is Itachi a big prick?" Okami asked.

"Itachi no like Tobi. Itachi no like anybody, he's very moody," Tobi said.

"Who's this Okami?" a voice said. Tobi turned around to see a teenage girl with a small black tank top and black Capri shorts. Her hair was long and indigo blue, while her eyes were a muddy brown. She was surveying Tobi with a glare.

"This is my friend Tobi," Okami said standing up. "Tobi, this is my sister Tsume," he said.

"Hi," Tobi said.

"You know, I think you're really cute under the mask," Tsume said, moving closer to Tobi.

"AKATSUKI!!" a woman screamed. Tobi turned to see a woman with indigo hair and white eyes. She was wearing a blue kimono with a light blue sash around her waist.

"Hinata what the..., SHIT AKATSUKI!!" a man yelled seeing Tobi.

"Kiba get him!!" Hinata yelled. "He's got our kids!!"

"Akamaru, SIC HIM!!" Kiba yelled.

A huge dog jumped out of nowhere and ran for Tobi. "WWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! TOBI NO LIKE BIG MEAN DOGS!" Tobi yelled running away. He ran through town, trying to get away from the huge dog trying to kill him. Finally Tobi saw that the dog was no longer chasing him, so he stopped running.

Tobi saw that he was standing in front of a ribs restaurant. Tobi's stomach growled and Tobi realized that he was hungry. He walked into the restaurant and saw that it was empty, except for a red-haired girl eating a rack of ribs at one of the tables. Tobi walkes over to her and sat down. Her hair was in a high ponytail and one strand fell down over her face. Her eyes were a bright blue, almost like Deidara-sempai's.

"Hi I'm Tobi," Tobi said.

"Hi I'm Rokko," the girl said while eating. She giggled. "You look weird." She ate the huge rack of ribs, which looked like too much food for a grown man.

"Where does all the food go?" Tobi wondered out loud. The girl was very thin.

"In my tummy," the girl said. "Mommy says I eat just like daddy, but I have a figure like her," the girl said.

"Hi honey. Who's your friend?" a man waking over asked. He was very large with red hair and looked like he had just been working in the kitchen.

"This is Tobi," Rokko said.

"Well Tobi, how would you like something to eat?" the man asked. He placed a hige plate of ribs that he'd brought over on the table. "Welcome to Chouji's Rib Shop! Chouji at your service," the man said as he sat down next to Rokko.

"Yay!" Rokko said as she started to eat. She and Chouji started demolishing the ribs. They were eating so fast and eagerly that Tobi was afraid to take a bite. He didn't even take off his mask.

"AKATSUKI!!" a voice yelled. Tobi turned to see a woman that looked exactly like Deidara-sempai, just with an apron around her waist.

"WWWWAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Tobi yelled as he jumped up and left to avoid any fights.

"Wow Ino, you sure showed him babe," Chouji said to the woman.

"I hope you at least charged him," Ino said.

Tobi kept running until he came to another small clearing. Inside was a young boy hitting target posts, his byakugan activated. The boy had brown long hair and byakugan-white eyes. The boy stopped his training panting, and turned around to face where Tobi was hiding.

"Come out, I know you're there," the boy said. Tobi walked out.

"Hi I'm Tobi," Tobi said as the boy looked at him and turned his back to continue training.

"You look weird," the boy said with a straight face. "Go away, I'm training," the boy said.

"What's your name?" Tobi asked, not paying attention to what the boy said.

"Katan," the boy said. "You should leave, it's going to be night soon."

"Thanks," Tobi said.

"AKATSUKI!!" a woman with brown buns yelled at Tobi as she stepped out from the forest. "NEJI, HURRY!!" she yelled.

Tobi ran away, not wanting to get into a fight again. When he finally stopped, Tobi realized it was nighttime and he was standing outside of a bar.

Two men in identical green jumpsuits came out, singing and waving empty sake bottles around. "Hey there, would you like to come have a drink with us while we recount the wonders of youth!!" the older man asked/

"Sure!" Tobi said exited.

Five hours later, Tobi, Gai and Lee were completely drunk. They were so drunk that they were dancing on the bar singing Celine Dion. Tobi was having the time of his like, considering that Gai and Lee were so drunk they couldn't even tell that Tobi was an Akatsuki.

The bar door opened and Tobi saw two men walk in. Even in Tobi's drunken stupor he could tell that they were the Kazekagae and the other had a huge puppet on his back.

"Hi Gaara! Glad you could join us!" Lee hiccupped.

"You invited me, remember?" Gaara said. Tobi ran past him before Gaara could get a good look at him or say anything.

"Hey, wasn't that..." Kankuro started to ask.

"Akatsuki," Gaara growled.

Tobi managed to get back to the base just as the sun came up. He silently crawled back in his room through the window he left open in his room. Tobi lay down on the bed, glad that he was finally home and could get some sleep. It had been a long day full of surprises.

"TOBI!! WAKE UP AND MAKE ME BREAKFAST!!" Deidara yelled up the stairs to Tobi's room. It was then that Tobi realized he had been wearing his frilly apron all day, and that he still had it on.

"Well, you were right Shino," Naruto said as he sat in the Hokage's office talking to Shino. "The Akatsuki is still alive. We have numerous reports of an Akatsuki member in a frilly apron running around Konoha. He talked to all the kids of the rookie 9 and got drunk with Gai and Lee."

"I knew they were not really gone," Shino said to Naruto.

"So tell me, how'd you lure one into Konoha?" Naruto asked.

Shino chuckled as a butterfly landed on his outstretched hand. It was purple with white spots on it. "I have my ways," Shino said.

**You like? Review to say yes or no. I hope the coupling was obvious. I tried to make it easy. Also, all the kids' names mean something. So here's a list of them in order.**

**Naruto and Sakura- Ajisai means hydrangea. So if her name was Haruno Ajisai it would be field of hydrangea.**

**Shikamari and Temari- Taimanno is taiman no- means lazy (adj) and Kumo means cloud**

**Hinata and Kiba- Okami means wolf and Tsume means claw. Tsume is also Kiba's mom's name.**

**Ino and Chouji- Rokko is short for Rokkotsu. It means ribs.**

**Neji and Tenten- Katan is short for katana. It means sword.**

**I hoped you liked it! Poor Tobi never seems to get a break. **


End file.
